Zareye Clan
by MelodyZareye
Summary: This is about Link and he journeys to a new land where he will meet more friends. It also tells the story of my Oc Melody and Giganto, its going to be really funny
1. Chapter 1

Zareye Clan

Link sets sail on an adventure to discover new lands. What happens when he comes upon a land with an unjust emperor? He'll meet two people who might just become some of his very bestfriends. One problem one is on the wrong side. Can he get them to join the Hylian Elleate along with him, his dad Jony, and the one and only Fierce Deity(who Link set free from the mask months earlier. Is one of a series.

Characters:

Link: Well you know Link the Hero of time, he is very brave and very stupid. What happens when he gets caught up with the about to be war.

Age: 12

Melody: She is rude, she doesn't care what people think about her, she is the biggest tomboy you will ever meet, not to mention she's almost as stupid as Link(will show most of these traits in other stories she acts a lot more serious in this story.) She has long purple hair that goes to mid back she has long bangs that reach just to her shoulders(she never brushes her hair.) She wears a black bandanna ( like how Link's hat is.) She wears a black sleeveless shirt that comes just below her chest and underneath that shirt is a short sleeved white shirt that comes just above her belly button. She wears black shorts that go to right above her knees. She wears a tan belt that has a pouch to the right of the belt. She wears black shoes (like Naruto's .) Her, her mother, and her grandfather are the last of the Zareye Clan. She is a very strong fighter but she has a lot that she can learn from Link. Her weapon of choice is a double pointed short sword but she prefers her fists.

Age: 13

Giganto: he is a giant 12ft mercenary that has been hired by the emperor to kill all the members of the resistance and Melody is the leader. He speaks in third person and is a little bit dumber than Melody but not as dumb as Link. He wears deer antlers on his head and wears a loincloth that he made from a bear he killed which he keeps the head of the bear in the middle of his belt he has a X scar on his left peck. He has a giant battle axe. He wears big giant boots.

Age: 31

Jony: He is the twin brother of an Ganondorf both the power of the blood of the red dragon. Ganondorf was born first and after Jony was born Ganondorf killed their trained in the dessert were he learned to transport and the fifty lives technique whichgives you the power to come back to life ater you die but you can only do it fifty times. Jony married a woman named Marie who gave birth to our hero Link. During the great war Jony would turn on the guerudos and help the Hylians. But sadly Marie would die in this war. Link will first learn of his father When Ganondorf will reavel that he was Link's uncle. S Link sets off to find Jony, which he does. Now Jony is kinda sorta part of the Hylian eleate. Jony wears a button up shirt with suspenders and brown pants with boots he rolls the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. He wears a cloak with the hood up so you can't tell his eyes are red ( they look purple.) He has a beat up old katana that only he can make into a lethal weapon. He also has a guerodo royal sword which he hardly ever uses. He is very cold and practicly always angry. He I very smart and he has dark red spikey hair. ( he is only in the last chapter in this book.)

Fierce: Link freed him from the mask and now he is part of the Hylian eleate. He is very powerful and irresistible to all the ladys even though he doesn't want anything to do with them( after his girlfriend who he was going to marry was killed by one of his enemys long ago which caused him to go evil which caused him to be sealed inside the mask but before that he killed all of the Deity clan except his sister.)He is immortal so he can only die if his head gets cut off. He is very laid back he is not very smart but he is not very dumb either sometimes he will get caught up in Link's, Melody's, and Giganto's stupidness. ( he is not in this story.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Splash" "Ahhh" Link screamed as he crashed out of his bed. He had been on this hell hole for two weeks now and he still hasn't hit land. "What the hell is going on!" Link said to himself as he ran out of the cabin to find the ocean in a fiery rage. "Damn" Link said "now is the time that I wished I had a crew!" The wind was blowing every direction." Can't you just make up your mind" Link yelled out to the ocean, and he must of really pissed it off cause the waves were now spewing over the side of the boat. "Uhh ….I should've kept my big mouth shut" Link whispered to himself.

"Snap" the rope connecting the sail to the bow was ripped in two by a crashing wave, the sail came swinging towards him" what the…"Link exclaimed as he was barely able to dodge the 200 pound log that was that was flying towards him, however the boat was not that lucky, the hole port bow was torn into pieces.

"Shit … We're taking on water" Link screamed out in frustration. He began to scoop the water up with his hat and dump it overboard. "Could this be any worse "Link wailed. "I had to ask" Link said as he ran to the front of the ship. "Oh thank God we've hit land." Link jumped off the boat and began to kiss the ground but he didn't seem to notice a very shiny pair of boots that stepped in front of him.

" Excuse me sir " The man that stood above Link snorted." Huh … oh hi my names Link whats yours?" Link said as stood up. "Oh… well Mr. Link that would be 300 zenny to dock your boat here." The man snapped as he held out his hand.. Link to a peek behind his back to see the half destroyed ship he had borrowed from the lady at the dock in Hyrule. "Uh I don't have any zenny will 300 rupees cover it?" Link asked as he gave the man the beautiful Jewls. The man was stunned by the gems in his hands and didn't seem to notice when Link walked off toward a huge city in the land of feudal Japan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right are we ready?" a young girl a mask covering her face asked the small crowd of about 20. "Yes!" they all cheered together. "Good let's head out" the girl commanded. The Girl watched as her resistance headed out the door. It was strange to her the fact that she a 13 year old girl leading a small troup of twenty adult men were about to set her home free. She was the most skilled fighter in this group and the most powerful and hopefully that will be enough.

"Leader are you coming" an from the group called."Huh" she said as she was broken from her thought. "Leader ?" the man asked in a confused way." Oh … Hell yeah I'm coming " she yelled an sped out the door. Wear the resistance was waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The conditions of the cities are horrible" is what Link thought to himself as he walked through the rank city. Which had people grabbing his leg or reaching out to him and calling for money or food.

"Please sir can you help me my children they are starving" the man begged. Link looked down at the man and could feel the sadness wail inside him. He kneeled down and reached into his pouch. He handed the man the gleaming rupee and smiled. "This should help you and your children." The mans face lit up with joy as he began to jump up and down with joy which attracted the attention of the other beggers who started coming towards Link asking for help as well.

"Wait a minute give me some space I have enough for all of you… if you would just make a line or some .. ahh" he screamed as they began to crawl over each other and Link in desperation. Link was struggling to get free and as he got one arm free and he felt a small serge of energy flying above him as a masked girl jumped over his head followed by a small group of men 2 times older than her. "Who was that, and where are they going?" Link asked himself as he finally got free from the group of people. He didn't wait to ask anymore questions so he wouldn't get jumped by the crowd again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
